rheinbahnfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vorlage:Other date
} |-= }|2=ca}} fins }|2=ca}} |cs= }|2=cs}} až }|2=cs}} |da=fra }|2=da}} til }|2=da}} |de= }|2=de}} bis }|2=de}} |en=from }|2=en}} until }|2=en}} |es=de }|2=es}} a }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} kuni }|2=et}} |fi= }|2=fi}} – }|2=fi}} välisenä aikana |fr=de }|2=fr}} à }|2=fr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} – }|2=hu}} |it=dal }|2=it}} al }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}から }|2=ja}}まで |mk=од }|2=mk}} до }|2=mk}} |nds= }|2=nds}} bet }|2=nds}} |nl= }|2=nl}} tot }|2=nl}} |pl=od }|2=pl|form=gen}} do }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=de }|2=pt}} a }|2=pt}} |ru=с }|2=ru|form=gen}} до }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sv=från }|2=sv}} till }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |between= }|2=ca}} i }|2=ca}} |cs=mezi }|2=cs|form=inst}} a }|2=cs|form=inst}} |da=mellem }|2=da}} og }|2=da}} |de=zwischen }|2=de}} und }|2=de}} |en=between }|2=en}} and }|2=en}} |es=entre }|2=es}} y }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} ja }|2=et}} vahel |fi= }|2=fi}} – }|2=fi}} välisenä aikana |fr=entre }|2=fr}} et }|2=fr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} és }|2=hu}} között |hi= }|2=hi}} और }|2=hi}} के बीच |it=tra il }|2=it}} e il }|2=it}} |ja= }|2=ja}}と }|2=ja}}の間 |nds=twischen }|2=nds}} un }|2=nds}} |nl=Tussen }|2=nl}} en }|2=nl}} |pl=między }|2=pl|form=ins}} a }|2=pl|form=ins}} |pt=entre }|2=pt}} e }|2=pt}} |ru=между }|2=ru|form=gen}} и }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sv=mellan }|2=sv}} och }|2=sv}} |vec=tra el }|2=vec}} e el }|2=vec}} |lang= } }} |s|decade= } |cs= } mod 100 = 0 | první dekáda | } mod 100 }}. léta}} } / 100) + 1}}. století |da= }'erne |de= }er Jahre |en= }s |es=años } |et= }ndad |fi= }-luvulla |fr=années } |hu= }-s évek |ja= }年代 |nds=Johren } |nl=Jaren } |pl=lata }-te |pt=década de } |ru= }-ые годы |sv= }-talet }|1300|1400|1500|1600|1700|1800|1900|2000|2100= (decennium)}} |lang= } }} |century= }}}}}}} |cs= }. století |da= }. århundrede |de= }. Jahrhundert |en= }}} century |es=siglo }}} |et= }. sajand |fi= }-luvulla |fr= }e siècle |hu= }. évszázad |ja= }世紀 |nds= }. Johrhunnert |nl= }e eeuw |pl= }}} wiek |pt=século }}} |ru= }}} век |sv= } - 1}}00-talet |lang= } }} |~|ca|circa= }|2=ca}} } | o }|2=ca}} }} |cs=cca }|2=cs}} } | až }|2=cs}} }} |da=ca. } | mellem }} }|2=da}} } | og }|2=da}} }} |de=etwa }|2=de}} } | bis }|2=de}} }} |en=ca. } | between }} }|2=en}} } | and }|2=en}} }} |es=cerca de }|2=es}} } | a }|2=es}} }} |et=ca. }|2=et}} } | ja }|2=et}} }} } | vahel }} |fi=noin }|2=fi}} } | – }|2=fi}} välisenä aikana}} |fr=vers }|2=fr}} }| – }|2=fr}} }} |hu= }|2=hu}} } | és }|2=hu}} között |körül }} |ja= }|2=ja}} } |と }|2=ja}}の間}}頃 |nds=üm un bi }|2=nds}} } | bet }|2=nds}} }} |nl=Ca. }|2=nl}} } | tot }|2=nl}} }} |pl= } | od }} około }|2=pl|form=gen}} } | do około }|2=pl|form=gen}} }} |pt=cerca de }|2=pt}} } | a }|2=pt}} }} |ru= } | с }} около }|2=ru|form=gen}} } | до примерно }|2=ru|form=gen}} }} |sv=c:a }|2=sv}} } | till }|2=sv}} }} |lang= } }} |by= }|2=ca}} |cs=kolem }|2=cs|form=gen}} |da=mod }|2=da}} |de=spätestens }|2=de}} |en=by }|2=en}} |et=hiljemalt }|2=et}} |fi= }|2=fi}} mennessä |fr=Vers }|2=fr}} |ja= }|2=ja}}まで |nds= }|2=nds}} oder vördem al |nl=Tegen }|2=nl}} |pl=przed }|2=pl|form=ins}} |pt=por }|2=pt}} |ru=к }|2=ru|form=dat}} |sv=senast }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |<|b|before= }|2=ca}} |cs=před }|2=cs|form=inst}} |da=før }|2=da}} |de=vor }|2=de}} |en=before }|2=en}} |es=antes de }|2=es}} |et=enne }|2=et}} |fi=ennen }|2=fi}} |fr=avant }|2=fr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} előtt |ja= }|2=ja}}より前 |nds=vör }|2=nds}} |nl=Voor }|2=nl}} |pl=przed }|2=pl|form=ins}} |pt=antes de }|2=pt}} |ru=ранее }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sv=före }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |from= }|2=de}} |en=from }|2=en}} |et=alates }|2=et}} |ja= }|2=ja}}から |nds=vonaf }|2=nds}} |nl=Vanaf }|2=nl}} |pl=od }|2=pl|form=gen}} |sv=från }|2=sv}} }} |>|a|after= }|2=ca}} |cs=po }|2=cs|form=loc}} |de=nach }|2=de}} |da=efter }|2=da}} |en=after }|2=en}} |es=después de }|2=es}} |et=pärast }|2=et}} |fi= }|2=fi}} jälkeen |fr=après }|2=fr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} után |ja= }|2=ja}}より後 |nds=na }|2=nds}} |nl=Na }|2=nl}} |pl=po }|2=pl|form=loc}} |pt=após }|2=pt}} |ru=после }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sv=efter }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |beginning|early= }|2=ca}} |cs=začátek }|2=cs|form=gen}} |da=tidlig }|2=da}} |de=Anfang }|2=de}} |en=early }|2=en}} |es=a principios de }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} algus |fi= }|2=fi|form=gen}} alussa |fr=début }|2=fr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} elején |ja= }|2=ja}}初頭 |nds=Anfang }|2=nds}} |nl=Begin }|2=nl}} |pl=początek }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=a princípios de }|2=pt}} |ru=начало }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sv=början av }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |mid|middle= }|2=ca}} |cs=polovina }|2=cs|form=gen}} |da=midten af }|2=da}} |de=Mitte }|2=de}} |en=mid }|2=en}} |es=a mediados de }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} keskel |fi= }|2=fi|form=gen}} keskellä |fr=mi }|2=fr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} közepén |ja= }|2=ja}}半ば |nds=Midd }|2=nds}} |pl=środek }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=meados de }|2=pt}} |ru=середина }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sv=mitten av }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |end|late= }|2=ca}} |cs=konec }|2=cs|form=gen}} |da=sen }|2=da}} |de=Ende }|2=de}} |en=late }|2=en}} |es=a fines de }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} lõpp |fi= }|2=fi|form=gen}} lopussa |fr=fin }|2=fr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} végén |ja= }|2=ja}}末 |nds=Enn }|2=nds}} |nl=Eind }|2=nl}} |pl=koniec }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=ao final de }|2=pt}} |ru=конец }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sv=slutet av }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |firsthalf|1half= }|2=ca}} |cs=1. polovina }|2=cs|form=gen}} |da=1. halvdel af }|2=da}} |de=1. Hälfte }|2=de}} |en=1st half of }|2=en}} |es=1ª mitad de }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} esimene pool |fi= }|2=fi|form=gen}} alkupuolisko |fr=première moitié de }|2=fr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} első felében |ja= }|2=ja}}上半期 |nds=1. Helft }|2=nds}} |nl=Eerste helft }|2=nl}} |pl=pierwsza połowa }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=primeira metade de }|2=pt}} |ru=первая половина }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sv=första halvan av }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |secondhalf|2half= }|2=ca}} |cs=2. polovina }|2=cs|form=gen}} |da=2. halvdel af }|2=da}} |de=2. Hälfte }|2=de}} |en=2nd half of }|2=en}} |es=2ª mitad de }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} teine pool |fi= }|2=fi|form=gen}} loppupuolisko |fr=seconde moitié de }|2=fr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} második felében |ja= }|2=ja}}下半期 |nds=2. Helft vun }|2=nds}} |nl=Tweede helft }|2=nl}} |pl=druga połowa }|2=pl|form=gen}} |pt=segunda metade de }|2=pt}} |ru=вторая половина }|2=ru|form=gen}} |sv=andra halvan av }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |or= }|2=ca}} o }|2=ca}} |cs= }|2=cs}} nebo }|2=cs}} |da= }|2=da}} eller }|2=da}} |de= }|2=de}} oder }|2=de}} |en= }|2=en}} or }|2=en}} |es= }|2=es}} ó }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} või }|2=et}} |fi= }|2=fi}} tai }|2=fi}} |fr= }|2=fr}} ou }|2=fr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} vagy }|2=hu}} |ja= }|2=ja}} または }|2=ja}} |nds= }|2=nds}} oder }|2=nds}} |nl= }|2=nl}} of }|2=nl}} |pl= }|2=pl}} lub }|2=pl}} |pt= }|2=pt}} ou }|2=pt}} |ru= }|2=ru}} или }|2=ru}} |sv= }|2=sv}} eller }|2=sv}} |th= }|2=th}} หรือ }|2=th}} |lang= } }} |and|&= }|2=ca}} i }|2=ca}} |cs= }|2=cs}} a }|2=cs}} |da= }|2=da}} og }|2=da}} |de= }|2=de}} und }|2=de}} |en= }|2=en}} and }|2=en}} |es= }|2=es}} y }|2=es}} |et= }|2=et}} ja }|2=et}} |fi= }|2=fi}} ja }|2=fi}} |fr= }|2=fr}} et }|2=fr}} |hu= }|2=hu}} és }|2=hu}} |ja= }|2=ja}} および }|2=ja}} |nds= }|2=nds}} un }|2=nds}} |nl= }|2=nl}} en }|2=nl}} |pl= }|2=pl}} i }|2=pl}} |pt= }|2=pt}} e }|2=pt}} |ru= }|2=ru}} и }|2=ru}} |sv= }|2=sv}} och }|2=sv}} |lang= } }} |?|unknown= } }} |season= } |Summer|summer= } |cs=léto } |da=Sommer } |de=Sommer } |en=Summer } |es=verano } |et= } suvi |fi=Kesä } |fr=Été } |hu= } nyara |ja= }夏 |nds=Sommer } |nl=Zomer } |pl=lato } |pt=verão de } |ru=лето } |sv=sommaren } |lang= } }} |Winter|winter= } |cs=zima } |da=Vinter } |de=Winter } |en=Winter } |es=invierno } |et= } talv |fi=Talvi } |fr=Hiver } |hu= } tele |ja= }冬 |nds=Winter } |nl=Winter } |pl=zima } |pt=inverno de } |ru=зима } |sv=vintern } |lang= } }} |Spring|spring= } |cs=jaro } |da=Forår } |de=Frühling } |en=Spring } |es=primavera } |et= } kevad |fi=Kevät } |fr=Printemps } |hu= } tavasza |ja= }春 |nds=Vörjohr } |nl=Voorjaar } |pl=wiosna } |pt=primavera de } |ru=весна } |sv=våren } |lang= } }} |Fall|Autumn|fall|autumn= } |cs=podzim } |da=Efterår } |de=Herbst } |en=Fall } |es=otoño } |et= } sügis |fi=Syksy } |fr=Automne } |hu= } ősze |ja= }秋 |nds=Harvst } |nl=Herfst } |pl=jesień } |pt=outono de } |ru=осень } |sv=hösten } |lang= } }} }} |Julian= }|2=ca}} ( }|2=ca}} segons el calendari julià) |cs= }|2=cs}} ( }|2=cs}} podle Juliánského kalendáře) |da= }|2=da}} ( }|2=da}} Julianske kalender) |de= }|2=de}} ( }|2=de}} Julianischer Kalender) |en= }|2=en}} ( }|2=en}} in Julian calendar) |es= }|2=es}} ( }|2=es}} según el calendario juliano) |et= }|2=et}} ( }|2=et}} Juliuse kalendris) |fi= }|2=fi}} ( }|2=fi}} juliaanisen kalenterin mukaan) |fr= }|2=fr}} ( }|2=fr}} dans le fr:calendrier julien) |hu= }|2=hu}} ( }|2=hu}} a Julián naptárban) |ja= }|2=ja}}（ユリウス暦 }|2=ja}}） |nds= }|2=nds}} ( }|2=nds}} na’n Juliaanschen Klenner) |pl= }|2=pl}} ( }|2=pl}} wedle kalendarza juliańskiego) |pt= }|2=pt}} ( }|2=pt}} no calendário juliano) |ru= }|2=ru}} ( }|2=ru}} Юлианский календарь) |sv= }|2=sv}} ( }|2=sv}} gamla stilen) |lang= } }} }}